Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing terminal, a control method therefor, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium and, more particularly, to a technique of providing a service using a mechanism such as Web Intents.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when transferring processing between Web sites, a function calling side needs to know the API (Application Programming Interface) of a function providing side, and a method of calling a function such as a REST (Representational State Transfer) interface. To implement cooperation with a different Web site, therefore, the function calling side needs to perform processing on the calling side according to calling protocols. In order for the function calling side to use the function, authentication on the function providing side is often required. Therefore, the function using side needs to hold authentication information of the function providing side, and use authentication infrastructure such as SAML (Security Assertion Markup Language). Note that if authentication information is held, it is required to correctly, securely manage the authentication information. Furthermore, to use the authentication infrastructure such as SAML, it is necessary to have an agreement in advance between the provider and user of the function, thereby imposing a load on the user of the function.
There is also a mechanism of cooperating with an arbitrary Web service (or Web application) without using a dedicated API. As an example, there has been proposed a mechanism called Web Intents for implementing cooperation between the user and provider of a service by loosely coupling them by late run-time binding.
As a conventional technique, there is provided a technique described in Japanese Patent-Laid Open No. 2013-12110. In this technique, a cooperation destination application selected by the user returns data that cannot be processed to a cooperation source application, thereby counting the number of errors. A cooperation destination application for which the number of errors exceeds a threshold is not displayed at the time of cooperation.
However, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-12110 is not directed to inter-Web service cooperation using a mechanism such as Web Intents. Regardless of Web services, in the current inter-service cooperation mechanism, the display order or display positions of selection target services displayed to the user are not always user-friendly.
According to the present invention, it is possible to provide a user-friendly service display method under specific conditions when using an inter-service cooperation mechanism including Web services.